Decisions made
by lovely123
Summary: what happens when kagome leaves for nine months and returns with a secret... i suck at summary's Please read!


**Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayaume are gods most precious daughters and the devils most deadly sins.**

**I don't own any inuyasha characters.**

**Kagome storms away from inuyasha yelling just leave me the hell alone you egotistical jerk. Just wait a damn minute kagome. No. why do you have to be such a bitch. Why u stupid az little minded asshole.**

**Damnit Kagome why are you mad. Im not mad inuyasha so leave it alone ,yes you are you haven't talked to me all damn day wench. What did you just call me, uh kagome I said bench. no you didn't you said wench sit sit sit sit sit sit sit SIT BOY! Oh what was that for I'm tired of you inuyasha im going home for a week. No your not your staying right here so we kill naruku and get the shards damnit. I'm going home wither you like it or not. I said no kagome and I said yes, so who cares what you say. You know what im tired of you im leaving. I don't care kikyo is better at finding the shards anyway I'll ask her to help me no matter fact kikyo is better than you and worth my time were as you aren't. Kagome stops in her tracks than keeps on walking Bye inuyasha wait kagome I didn't mean it yes you did. Kagome turns and storms back to inuyasha You wanna know why im mad I'll tell you (flashback) **

**kikyo,**

**inuyasha I knew you would come**

**why wouldn't I .**

**I thought you choose that kagome girl and that you forgot your promise to me.**

**I don't care about kagome the only reason I put up with her is to get the shards that's it I love you and only you kikyo **

**I love you to inuyasha kiss me ok**

**wait what's that smell **

**leave it inuyasha make love to me**

**ok. (end of flashback) **

**That's the fucking reason why inuyasha I thought I was your friend but obviously I was wrong I hate you inuyasha I really hate you. Do you even fucking realize you had sex with a fucking clay version of her. How many times has she tried to kill you and I saved you. (quiet) HOW FUCKING MANY INUYASHA I don't know I do 200 times but you know what its over I cant do it no more inuyasha I cant…. Tears cascading down her face so here are the shards and oh let me do this (snatches the beads of inuyasha's neck)now your free. **

**Walk back to the village.. (Wats wrong kagome crying I …I…I cant stay here no more sango oh Kagome please don't leave im sorry sango I cant I love you like no I love you because you are the sister I never had kagome shippo I love you as if you were my own son but you stay with sango and miroku ok but ..ok .. Sighs yes mommy miroku sango please take care of him I love you guys but I have to go. Turns and sees inuyasha Bye inuyasha kagome please no inu I cant be here any more. Kagome Please Inuyasha I cant I've let You hurt me so many times I cant even breath im going to put a stop to that .No pleas… shut up and let me finish, I've made excuse to why you do what you do but no more im not letting you do this to me any more sango has told me and asked me so many times why do I take yo Shit. But what do I say Oh its ok I know he's my friend at least. Or Oh kikyo's his first love so I have to deal. I even said that Shit after she tried to kill you so many times in the past but what do you do got right back to and fuck her. And what's killing me is The fact That I forgave you after you went full demon and nearly raped me. I could have left and never came back but I didn't, I didn't even blame you but know what I feel like is I would rather be in naraku presents right know, than yours inuyasha steps to her im sorry I didn't ….. your right you didn't because you were to busy chasing after you precious kikyo but you could of asked me why I always cried or was sad a lot. But all you cared about was ya precious jewel shards,kikyo and becoming a full demon. Which I think is dumb because you were born the way you were for a reason I bet your mothers in heaven saying I love you like you are oh and I bet She's pissed to. But I just wanna become a full demon,kagome cuts him off No you just want to because you think it will make u stronger but what you don't get is your strong now . He sigh's I know. No you don't or you wouldn't try so hard to become one. I…..Just shut up I m leaving and don't you dare follow me or I will pin you to that tree just like kikyo did. Runs away from the camp site and jumps in to the well climbs out and blocks the passage to the other time. Steps back falls to the ground and cries whispering I will always love you inuyasha.**

**9 months later…………..**

**Mom im going out ok. Ok takes out her cell and calls yumi.**

**Hey yumi come get me,Ok…bye.**

**20 minutes later. Beep mom. Bye kagome be back by 12 rush's out the door. Wow kags nice outfit. Yeah you two yumi. We going to hojos. Yeah come on. At hobo(oops I mean hojo) Hojo's house. Hey kagome. Hey hojo. So I wanted to ask you some thing can you come to a room wit me. Sure come on. Walks up stairs with hojo and into one of the bedrooms hojo close's the door. So what did you want to ask. You a virgin Kagome. Yeah why. Will you wanna give it to me. No I won't you bastard. Will to bad cuz wither by force or free willingly I will fuck you tonight Kagome. Hojo no. Oh but I think I will. Please dont. Shut up Slaps her. Hojo please stop. shut up pushes kagome on the wall harshly kisses her then rips her skirt off and throws her own the bed. kagome slaps him so hojo punches her in the face repeatly. kagome cries while hojo fiercely pushes his member in her and humps like a mad dog 20 minutes later he pulls out in comes on kagome stomach. Leaves and goes back to the party like nothing ever happen. Kagome cry's for ten mins then gets up puts her clothes on and rushes out the house so no one will see her. She runs home and instead of going in the house she couldn't bear to let her mom see her like that so she had to go to the one place she hadn't been in 9 months. Feudal era. She runs to the well and jumps in that familiar blue light surrounded her and took her to inuyasha. Kagome climbs out of the well and runs to keade's village when she got there she ran in the house and miroku,sango,shippo, inuyasha looked up when they seen kagome they dropped there cups and ran to her. kagome what happened. Sango it hurt so bad it really hurt. What hurt Kagome . When she looked at inuyasha she cried harder kagome tell us what happened. Ok. (flashback hey kagome hey hojo so I wanted to ask you some thing can you come to a room wit me sure come on so what did you want to ask. You a virgin yeah will you wanna give it to me no I won't you bastard will to bad cuz wither by force or free willingly I will fuck you tonight hojo no oh but I think I will please shut up slaps her hojo shut up pushes kagome on the wall harshly kisses her then rips her skirt off and throws her own the bed kagome slaps him so hojo punches her in the face 6 times kagome cries while hojo fiercely pushes his member in her and humps like a mad dog 20 minutes later he pulls out in comes on kagome stomach leaves and goes back to the party like nothing ever happen (end Of Flash back) . So that's what happen he took it way from me and it hurt sango. I cant do it I feel like I wanna die. No kagome its alright were here for you. kagome let me look at you so I can make sure your ok. Ok keade. Inyasha gets up. Inu were you going O wow kagome get him. Inuyasha no don't change. Im going to kill him for hurting you. kagomes gets up and hugs inuyasha and says no inu I don want you to kill him cuz I have a better plan. But kagome. Inu no don' ok But can you at least talk to me in private. Yeah after keade checks me out ok. Yeah ok.2 hours later … inu we can go now. Bout damn time I thought ya'll would be in there for hours. Yeah whatever com on ok. Kagone hops on inuyasha's back then he runs and Goes in the forest and to a water fall. kagome im sorry for what happened. No don't start that inuyasha. But kagome. NO!,than whispers I said no. Yes kagome your gonna fucking listen wither you wont to or not. Ok. Look I didn't mean what I said I was just angry you wouldn't talk to me. And I wanted to know why and we started arguing and I was mad and not thinking straight. kagome you know when im mad I don't know what im saying. Im so sorry kikyo's not better than you and I know what I did was wrong but I couldn't help myself so please don't hate me like you said you did. Inuyasha I couldn't hate you if I tired I only said it to hurt you as much as I was hurting. Im sorry kagome .Its ok. Inuyasha walks up and hugs kagome. Thanks inu you welcome Stay here I need to do something. Ok but Than kagome looks up and see's kikyos soul collectors. So she follows him and were does he lead her straight to kikyo. Kikyo I have to tell you something. I do to. Well you go head kikyo. Well I wanted to now if you were ready to go with me. No I cant kikyo I don't love you I love kagome. And what's funny Is I realized it 2 days after she left. What. Well its funny cuz they say you don't realize what you have until you lost it and their right you don't. So im telling you I cant go kagomes back and I wanna stay with her. You son of a bitch she will never love you your a half demon trash. Bitch at least I know she's still my friend I know she wouldn't want a half demon trash like me but as long as I can have her some how I can live with it and let it be friend/lover I don't care. Fuck you. No fuck you and go to hell kikyo. inuyasha kills kikyo and sends her to hell.**

**Kagome runs back to the spot eyes big as saucer's he loves me. And he doesn't t think I love him. Well you do sit him a lot who are you. Oh im you continence and he's coming back so bye. wa wait. kagome. Inuyasha. Um ok we can go back now turns and starts to walk away. Wait inu I have to tell you something. What is it. I heard your conversation with kikyo. What! Turns beat red.(huh I would love to see that.) I heard it and I wanna say that I do love you, it doesn't matter that you're a half demon or full demon or even a human I love you for you kagome. Yes. I love you to. kagome smiles. Than a smirk appers on kagome faces yeah you say it but I think you should prove it to me inu. Inuyasha kisses her with all the love he has and say's is that proof enough. No I want more. Kagome but what about what happened. I now but I wont to fell you make love to me, and take all the pain away inuyasha can you do that for me. Yes I can and will. Inuyasha takes off his hiori and lays it down than lays kagome on top of it and kisses her from her face to her lips than slowly takes her clothes off so he can see her. inuyasha stop and looks at her. kagome feeling embarrassed starts to cover her self. inuyasha stops her and says no your beautiful kagome and takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks on it for dear life. kagome moan's and inuyasha gets bored with that one switch's to the other one and sucks for a while. And than trails hot kisses down her body when he gets to her belly button he stops and dips his tongue in, and kagome moans loader making inuyasha want her even more so he slipped off her skirt and licked a trial to her vargina. And stuck his tough in her hole. And says kagome does this fell good while he slipped a finger in ye…ah inuyasha oh right there ahhhh. inuyasha slips two more fingers in. Yes inu yes. inuyash speeds his fingers up uhhhhh im coming inu ahhhhhh inuyasha licks kagome all up with out leaving a drop. He comes up and kisses kagome letting her taste herself. Are you ready. yes inu. slips in her kagome flinches the. when he is fully in he starts a slow rhythm. kagome moans harder harder and faster he obeys faster he obeys faster inu yasha he obeys and goes as fast as he can. yess inu yes he starts moaning louder so does kagome yes im coming inu me to he explodes into kagome and collapse on he breast breathing hard. Then slips out and rolls off her then pulls his shirt over them and says I love you kagome. I love you to inuyasha. Drifts to sleep.**


End file.
